


We're Not Naming Her That.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Names, Bottom Will Graham, Dirty Talk, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Will Graham, One Shot, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, hannibal talks dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Okay, so picking a baby name can get way off topic if your name is Will Graham and your husband is Hannibal fucking Lecter.





	We're Not Naming Her That.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Dirty Talk.
> 
> Pairing: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

"We're not naming her _that!"_ Will protests as he hops up onto the bathroom counter besides the sink, toothbrush in his hand, bristles paused between his teeth as his husband stands in front of the sink giving him a very displeased look, more from the flat refusal of his offered name rather than at Will's laxed etiquette, he never liked Will sitting on the counters, unless of course _Hannibal_ had been the one to _put_ Will on the counter.

"Why not? Talulah Graham-Lecter, it has a nice ring to it," Hannibal said around a mouthful of toothpaste as Will wrinkled his nose with disgust and shook his head, Hannibal sighing exasperatedly as he spat and rinsed his brush and mouth.

"Well, why not?" The older man said, a little irritation slipping into his voice as he put his and Will's brushes away. They had been struggling for a name since finding out they were expecting and the disagreements over finding the perfect name only increased when they had found out that they were expecting a baby girl and now there were only a matter of two months left before they would have their very own little human here, depending on them for everything. Frankly, Hannibal felt anxious, the fact that they had yet to pick a name only added to his anxiety.

"I just don't think it's appropriate," Will shrugged, his eyes flickering to Hannibal's as he cleared his throat and shifted a little on the counter, putting his toothbrush down in the holder besides Hannibal's. The Alpha noticed then that the tips of Will's ears were a telling shade of pink. His eyes narrowed as he stood closer to his husband, trapping him on the counter as he puts his hands on Will's bare thighs, the younger man had declined his usual nighttime attire in favour of one of Hannibal's baggy old t-shirts that he kept at the back of his wardrobe to wear while redecorating the nursery, he had said it was too hot, Hannibal was now glad of Will's bare flesh.

Knowing that getting the truth from Will would be much easier if he could have direct contact to the Omega's hormone sensitive flesh.

"Appropriate? Why on Earth wouldn't it be appropriate? Talulah's a wonderful name!" Hannibal said with disbelief as Will's face grew more pink, looking as if he wished to bolt from the bathroom, away from the conversation Hannibal was starting. He really didn't want to have to say it. He really didn't want to know how Hannibal may react.

"Will?" Hannibal presses, his fingernails dragging over his thighs and up around his large protruding belly where their daughter slept snugly.

"It's wonderful _if_ it isn't your ex-girlfriend's name!" Will says hotly, the words clumsily tumbling out past his lips, staring wide eyed and pink cheeked at Hannibal, whose face seemed to be struggling to decide on a reaction, whether he should find Will's confession amusing or not, whether he should be jealous at the mention of a previous lover.

"I don't know, Will, it depends how _intimate_ you were with this _Talulah,"_ Will let out a quick whine then, seeing the evil glint in Hannibal's eye as his plan formed as quickly as Will had confessed, the way he let the name slither out from between his teeth, the slight challenge in his eyes that made Will react in all the hormone addled way possible, squirming and rubbing and becoming hot and wet and shivery.

Frankly, Will being pregnant gave Hannibal an unfair advantage whenever Hannibal wished to know something about Will that the Omega had previously refused to divulge, all it would take the Alpha would be a few touches and maybe a deep growl, showing off all the virile fertility the man possesses, for Will to be a puddle of obedience and slick for him. Will swallows as Hannibal fixes his fiery eyes on his.

"Well," Will murmured, Hannibal's hands had returned to his thighs and were edging them further apart, keeping Will from rubbing them together for some much needed friction on his slowly building slick and needy pussy.

"Uhh - We only really dated for a few months, in college," Will says, flushing a deep pink that disappeared all the way beneath Hannibal's shirt as the Alpha's eyes dilated slightly and a growl built deep in his chest and throat, the threat of dominance, Will felt fresh slick slip from his thighs and stain the marble counter he sat on, the air perforated with the sickly sweet smell obviously, which only made Hannibal more unbearable.

"A lot can happen in a few months, Will," Hannibal said, the edge of his growl running alongside his words as his grip around his thighs tightened and Will was dragged a few inches forward on the counter, closer to the edge where Hannibal stood.

"I had you bent over this very counter, screaming, with slick covering your thighs and puddling all over my floor in just a few days." His voice dripped with the possessive Alpha that had taken Will so many times before that Will was helpless to resist him, whining needy and leaning back against the cold of the mirrored wall as he reached his hand between his thighs, searching to satisfy himself until Hannibal would. Hannibal didn't deny him, he watched with a sadistic smirk on his lips as Will slipped two of his fingers inside of his needy pussy and began to masturbate.

"I had my fingers buried in your little boypussy hours after I had you here for dinner, that very first night," Hannibal continued, his voice taking on a darker tone as Will squeezed his eyes shut and began panting, the wet plunge and retraction of his fingers the only sound besides Will's moans and Hannibal's words.

"Did Talulah finger your pussy, Will?" Hannibal's lips are by his ear, his voice a low growl. Will thinks about Talulah, thinks about how all they did was make out in the back of the library during finals and how he had eaten her out in the hallway of a living-room at a party once. Encounters seen as completely tame and vanilla now since Will had been with Hannibal.

"Or did you finger hers?" Hannibal asks, smelling how sweet Will was and sensing his close he was too from the high pitched whines and the futile bucks of his hips into the air, one hand with fingers plunging in and out of his pussy while the other grabbed around his small Omega cock and pumped it with unsteady jerky movements.

Hannibal watched as his Omega came undone at his own hand and at Hannibal's words, deep satisfaction running through him as Will panted and slumped against the counter, slick and cum smeared all over him.

"Naughty boy, you're all messy now. Did you get this messy with Talulah?" Hannibal asks as he wraps his large hand around Will's red cock, letting his thumb run over the wet head, smearing the cum all round as Will hissed and whined with pain mixed pleasure.

"No!" He hissed out shortly after Hannibal had bent down and sucked up the cum around Will's head.

"We didn't fuck, just screwed around," Will says breathless as Hannibal stood to his full height again and leaned in close to his Omega, their lips inches from each other as Will held his breath waiting to see what Hannibal would do.

"How about Nikki?" Will doesn't reply, rather stares blankly at his husband in a post-orgasm haze with a slight twinge of disbelief directed to the Alpha looming close to him, his lips dancing over his own with a fiery passion that had yet to be sated.


End file.
